


One Fateful Day of Meeting You

by ComatoseSkyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dorks in Love, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Malec, Photographer Alec Lightwood, Rich Magnus Bane, Sad Alec, Sass, Smut, Sweet Magnus, Top Magnus Bane, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, fashion Magazine Editor Alec Lightwood, heartbroken, mature - Freeform, occasional smut, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/pseuds/ComatoseSkyy
Summary: a Malec Human AU with angst, fluff and smut of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood.Club-owner Rich Magnus Bane and Fashion magazine editor/hobbyist Photographer Alec Lightwood meeting in a bar unfortunate/ or fortunate encounter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it at midnight so I am so sorry if there are any mistakes. Tell me if you find any and I will fix it asap. ><  
> I hope you enjoy it. (●♡∀♡)//  
> Tell me your thoughts and opinions in the comments.

The alarm went up at 9:30am and Alec groaned with his eyes half opened. His head was aching so hard after spending all night crying on his pillow. His adoptive brother, Jace, would be getting married tomorrow. Alec was secretly gay, still in closet since the day he had fallen in love with his brother, Jace. Jace didn’t know. Alec didn’t tell. He thought it was enough and he was happy as long as he gets to see his beloved siblings every day, laughed with them and enjoyed siblings time together since the day Jace arrived, 12 years ago. Times flies fast, and before he knew it, Jace had grown up, Izzy had grown up and so was Max. They were all adults, working and handling life now.

When Jace first introduced his girlfriend, soon to be his fiancée, Clary three years ago, Alec didn’t like her. He felt Clary took away their brother time and their love. He knew she was going to take away Jace from him, and she did. But Clary had grown on him and he started to like her, had accepted that she was going to be a good one for Jace. First time Alec lost and he lost it with happiness. But he still felt his heart aching non-stop since then every time he saw Jace and Clary happily together. Then, Izzy finally decided to date Simon, Clary’s best friend who had a hopeless crush on her. Even Max now had a girlfriend. His siblings tried to arrange blind dates with other girls but he just refused them, simply saying he didn’t have time or he was too busy. He just wasn’t interested.

Alec sat up from the bed and covered his face in his hands. He couldn’t get over it. He loved Jace. He was his first love, happily married to his girlfriend. He thought he needed with rinse his face with ice water since he was worried his siblings might think his face and eyes had swollen up. Alec finally gathered himself from his depressive thoughts and went straight to the shower since he thought a shower would help him feel better. He spent a good hour in the shower, moping about the fact of his brother getting married today. Alec had to go out of his room to greet his siblings outside later and endure this hellish day of his life ever.

***

“Hey, Alec!!!” He was greeted by Izzy as soon as he walked out of his room. “Wow, Big bro. You look hot.” Izzy added with a surprised wink, admiring at his cobalt blue buttoned-up shirt and fitted black denim pants. The outfit was simple, but very flattering to his white/pale complexion and his slender/lean body. 

“Thanks but nah. You look great, Izzy” Alec denied shyly and replied with a glance to her rose gold sheer short dress. “You know the wedding isn’t starting today. No need to dress up.”

Izzy rolled her eyes. “I brought extra dresses and this is not even called dressing up yet. Wait until you see my other dresses. Wedding ceremony dress, evening dinner and dancing dress- I am going out to check the wedding room. I need to dress up.” She smirked with a wink, which Alec rolled his eyes as well.

“hey, Man.” Jace entered and walked to them. “I am so glad you guys are here.”

Izzy pulled him and Alec in a tight hug. “Always, Jace. Can’t believe you are getting married tomorrow. Congrats. I am so happy for you.” She smiled with a proud glance on her two handsome big brothers she could ever ask for. Her eyes were glistening, as if the stars sparkled in her black eyes.  

“Congratulation, Jace.” Alec smiled softly. “Be happy. I will always be there for you. For you, Jace, Izzy and Max.” There was a dull pain as he let the words out. _His siblings were growing up and one day, they would no longer need him.._

“Us too, Alec.” Jace smiled and chuckled. “You are the best big brother in the whole world. Seriously, even if you ever turn the world upside down, we will always side with you.”

Alec smiled to it and chuckled.  “I am the only big brother you have ever got.” He protested but his ears were a little red with shyness. Izzy giggled to that.

“Okay, I am off to Clary’s parents. I have to go now. I will see you guys at night? Where is Max?” Jace asked.

“Certainly. See you at night. Max is coming with Mom and Dad tomorrow morning. Then, I am going with Simon to check the wedding ceremony with the planners. He is waiting for me downstair. How about you, Alec? Are you gonna be fine?” Izzy glanced at him and he was clueless, unsure of what to answer.

“I-um.. I.. I think I will go to the bookshop. Let me know if there is something you need. I will see you guys at evening then.” Alec smiled at them, not to bother their fun.

“Dinner at 7pm, at the Taki’s, it is.” Jace winked and patted Alec’s shoulder as he prepared to walk out. Izzy kissed her second brother a kiss on the cheek and then, one for Alec.

“I am going, Alec. Are you sure you going to be fine?” Izzy asked in concern but he shoved it off.

“I will be fine, Izzy. Just go.” Alec pushed her out gently and laughed. She left the room with a giggle and there, he was standing in the room alone again..

***

The handsome 33 years old owner of Pandemonium, Magnus, tried to massage his temples while he took in the toxic words of Camille screaming at him in his office of his club. He rolled his eyes and tried so hard not to bang his head to the desk he was sitting in. Camille just went on and on, about how his affections and love had been declining, which was not a lie at all. Magnus was so done with Camille when he had given her with all his love and she just blew it, on and off with him while she met with other guys and hooked up. Now, when Magnus was finally done with her, she came back screaming in his club. His guess was a guy broke her off and she came back but he wasn’t taking her back anymore now.

He heard Catarina, his best friend, who was talking with him earlier groaned and he really felt bad. Catarina didn’t deserve to endure all this screaming. He had to do something before his headache got worse.

“Can’t you see Catarina is here?” Magnus shouted back. “Yet, you kept screaming. We are done. I told you.”

“WELL, I AM NOT DONE. YOU CAN’T DUMP ME. YOU ALWAYS TAKE ME BACK.” Camille poked her finger to his chest which made Magnus angrier. She took him for granted.

“Not this time, Camille. You had your chance and you decided to sleep with other guy. Good luck.” Magnus snickered.  

“Beside, I already had a boyfriend while you went away for that son of CEO last time.” Magnus rolled his eyes. “There is no way I am taking you back.” Catarina raised her eyebrow.

“WHAT THE FUCK” Camille screamed. “YOU got a boyfriend? WHERE? WHO IS HE?” Camille looked around, her hands brushing off everything of the desk to the floor.

“Why should I tell you?” Magnus argued. “Now get out of here before I call the guards.” He threatened.

“Tell me about him. Where? In this club now? Tell me and I will go away.” She shouted back.

Magnus was desperate. He wanted to kick Camille out of his office since he had enough headache of her but he didn’t want to call the guards or anything. He didn’t like any troubles in his club. He just wanted her to leave his office as calmly and peaceful as it can ever be. He wanted a win-win situation. Maybe he would just say something to shoo her away, lock the room securely when she leaves and Catarina and he will get the peace again inside, enjoying the cold air-conditioned room with coffee or tea, maybe.

“I told him to wait for me at the bar. He must have had a lot of drinks already since you kept him waiting so long. ” He lied, planning to call the securities to the bar as soon as she left.

“Um, Magnus-.…” Catarina interfered, glancing down at the first floor through the glass window from their mezzanine office floor.

“Not now, my dear Catarina. I promise I will get back to you later.” Magnus shook her away with his pointy finger straight up to her direction since he was worried she would blow his master plan off. Not now. He needed the peace.

“What does he look like?” Camille glared at him, her hands shaking from anger.

 “Tall, dark and handsome.” Magnus murmured and showed her a sarcastic smile to make it more believable. “Exactly my type.”

“Magnus…” Catarina spoke again and the two looked at her. She rolled her eyes and Camille left, grabbing the purse from the sofa and stomping down to the dancing area of the first floor.

“What the hell, Cat. You almost blew my cover off.” Magnus sighed in relief and walked to the door to lock.

Cat got up from the seat. “She is walking down to the bar. And yes, there is a boy at the bar accidentally and unfortunately. Tall, dark and handsome, you said?” She raised her eyebrow. “With a lot of glasses surrounding him on the bar. I think she is walking to him. I tried to warn you.”

“Holy shit…” Magnus exclaimed and joined Cat near the window. Yes, a tall, dark handsome was there, drinking alone with a lot of glasses surrounding him. He looked like moping, with a dull expression on his face and his elbows leaning on the counter. And they could see Camille stomping down to the bar.

“ _OH NO… oh no_ ….” Magnus opened the door and ran to the first floor in attempt to stop Camille from reaching out to the poor boy unaware of surrounding. Cat followed him. Unfortunately, Camille reached to the bar first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loveliesss.  
> After this chapter, I might have to be out until Wednesday since I have an uni paper coming up til 23. I will definitely update this and other ongoing fanfics of mine after the Wednesday. I hope you will be patient with me. :D （*’∀’人）♥ 
> 
> Thank you for reading my fics, lovelies. You guys are the best.  
> I really appreciate you guys, reading my fics. Your comments and kudos brightened up my days ever since I joined Ao3. I will keep writing. I hope you guys will stay with me for the future fics too. :D

Alec took his seat near the bar counter. He almost face-palmed on the bar counter with his pining thoughts but he controlled himself not to. He smiled at a bartender and asked for a strong fancy cocktail which he sipped in moping. He had all the time to himself until 7pm since it is barely 2. He lied when he had somewhere to go, he didn’t but he couldn’t stay inside the house any longer. He’d go crazy. He inhaled a deep breath as he sat on the counter, alone, with a glass of cocktail… Soon again, he asked for another glass and another until he couldn’t count how many glasses of strong cocktail he just had.

Alec was jerked when he felt a small figure rushed by next to him, turned him around rudely by grabbing his shoulder to the side. Alec’s eyes were wide open and he tried to get a clear look. There was a brunette woman with a red revealing dress. She was pretty, She was undeniably pretty with all the makeup and dresses but the anger had made her pretty face twitching with ugliness. Alec frowned with confusions when she kept glaring at him with her lips tightly shut.

“Can I help you?” Alec asked with a frown.

“Oh god, no wonder. You are exactly his type.” The woman spat out her words rudely at him.

“What type?” Alec gave an accused glare which probably made her angrier and he saw a man hurriedly rushed in from the crowd to stand between them.

“Camille, let’s take it outside. Let him be.” A tall Asian man stood between trying to grab her arms. Alec stared at him, the man was a tall handsome Asian man with sun-kissed skin, a sparkly full makeup on with his gold-green eyes, lined with black kohls on Gold eyeshadow. He was wearing a subtle maroon silk shirt with gold embroidery and a tight black pant with a lot of accessories on, which made him looked like quite luxurious.

 “Do you think I will let him go when he actually stole my man?” The woman called Camille reached out to Alec which the man grabbed her tightly not to reach to him. Alec backed out a little with confusion which he bumped into the wooden bar counter. Ale tried to breathe as he tried to process. _What’s going on here? Did she get the wrong person?_

“He is exactly what you’ve been telling me. Your type. You dumped me for a man. A BOY! He looked like 18. Is it even legal?!” Camille screamed and pointed at Alec. Alec internally resented at the sentence. He was 23.

“Camille, I was merely joking to you when I told you about my type.” The man sighed.

“So you breaking me up was a joke?!” Camille shouted at them, Alec prayed he would be swallowed inside of the counter bar he was leaning on or inside of the floor. There were not many people in the club but every single one was watching them with Camille raising her voice, attempting them in guilt-shaming.

“No. Sadly, it was real. We are done, Camille.” Magnus confirmed which kinda made Alec smirk and snickered. The sass was strong with the man. The two turned their heads to him, and the smooth handsome man sent him a wink while the woman glared at him, deadly.

“You are breaking up with me because of _a boy?! A mere boy?!_ You moved away from England just for him? What are your parents going to say about it?” She fumed and glared at Alec. Alec just returned unconcerned look which seemed to provoke her anger further.

“Frankly, my dear Camille. I don’t care. Plus, they knew I am breaking up with you after I told them I am moving to here, to my love and away from you.” The full-makeup Asian man replied as he raised his eyebrows, grabbing Alec’s cocktail and gesturing a cheer to them as he took a sip.

“YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH A GUY IN NEW YORK WHILE WE ARE IN ENGLAND?” She screamed and Alec was just glad there weren’t many people in the bar since it was early yet. But all the other people existing there had just had to look at them and Alec just prayed himself to be swallowed by the floor.

“So is that not called cheating when you slept with men, when you told me you had business trips since 3 years ago? I didn’t cheat with you. I told you we are done since.. since a year ago. You are the only one who couldn’t let it go yet, Elsa..” The man didn’t flinch but replied calmly with a sarcastic tone accompanied with a smirk which made Alec snickered. Camille’s face was suddenly turned red and trembled with all the shame. All people were looking at them, and now at Camille’s face.

“I am breaking up with you, Camille. Here, Meet my new boyfriend.” He put his arm around Alec. Alec finally got it. They were in a couple fight and the man was pretending him as his boyfriend. He swallowed his saliva wondering if he should run away from the scene or play along. It was too late for him to run away.

“I don’t believe it.” Camille said with dead eyes. “Suspicious.”

Before Alec could take a look, the man had just pressed his lips to his. Alec gasped and his mouth was wide open which the other just took advantage of it and slipped in his tongue. He just felt dizzy, confused, soft, sweet and clueless. “Shhhh, Darling. She is looking. Please go along with it.” The man softly pleaded into his ear as he nuzzled his neck with soft brushes of his lips. Alec almost let out a moan but bit his lips immediately to stop it. The places he was touched were burning and he just felt feverish than ever.

The tall man in front of him was hot as hell and was kissing him, like right now. He weakly attempted to push him off but blamed his weakness to his good kisses and the alcohols he just took, resulting his hands on the other man’s chest, gripping on his red silky shirt. He didn’t want to push him off. Alec gave in and closed his eyes as he tasted the man’s sweet lips again and he melted into the kiss.

“What the fuck?!” He heard Camille’s voice and opened his eyes. The man had also stopped the kiss and pulled them apart. Alec stared at the older man and he returned the look with a smirk, which seemed like challenging him, challenging the woman and challenging the whole world, which made Alec’s heartbeats to go faster.

“My dear Camille, I told you to stop coming for me. I made it clear that we are done. I am so done with you. I don’t want to see you anymore. I suggest you to move on and fix your inner ugliness too. Otherwise, no one will want to be with you anymore.”

 “ALL BECAUSE OF YOU. HE IS DUMPING ME ALL BECAUSE OF YOU.” She yelled and before Alec could react, she took the glass off the man’s hand and splashed the cold drink to his face, followed by a strong slap on his face. Alec swayed sideward and bumped his face into the bar counter top.

“Oh, for Lilith’s sake, Camille. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?” He pushed her hard and grabbed onto Alec’s arms as he stared into him with worries. “Oh my god, I am so, so sorry. Are you alright, Darling? I am so sorry.” He kept apologizing while he took out a handkerchief out of the coat’s pocket. Alec glared at the man and brushed it away as he faced the woman again. He swapped away his cocktail drenched hair on his forehead to the side, sneering directly at her.

“Stop annoying him. He is with me now. Get the fuck out before security drag you out.” He smirked. “We are just minding our business and you just came here, creating an attention and slapping a civilian out for personal reason. I could put you in jail, for like, I don’t know.. 2 days? A week? Literally, it is outrageous public assault. Where is _SECURITY?_ ”

He purposely raised his voice at the end with his eyes still looking at her with his eyes glistening with despises. His voice was high enough that it gave the bartender some sense to rush to the telephone behind the bar. He hurriedly dialed and saying something to the phone. “Did you see that? Get out. And, Leave him alone.” He smirked at the woman as he pointed out to the bartender. She just screamed in a fury as she rushed out of the bar, being afraid of the securities chasing after her.

“I am so sorry, Sir. Are you alright?” The bartender rushed to them with a box of napkin paper in his hand. Alec gratefully took out several papers of napkins and wiped off his face and hair where the alcohol drink was still dripping onto his face from his hair. “Oh gosh...” He whined. He was just heartbroken and sad… Now all he felt was anger. So much for a heartbreak evening…                               

“I am so sorry. I- I didn’t know she would react that way and actually s-slap you.. Dear, Let me compensate your clothes and take care of you. I would do anything to make up for it. Anything.. Again, I am terribly sorry...”  The man finally spoke out and Alec looked at him. He was probably the most beautiful man he had ever seen and all he could see now was his face showing kindness. He took off his jacket hurriedly to cover up on Alec’s blue shirt, soaked and stained with red cocktail as he draped around on Alec’s shoulder. Alec just sighed as he raised his hand to stop the man.

“Stop, It is okay. Um- L-let me just go.. back home to change my clothes.” He exhaled with frustration, not feeling comfortable with all the attention being on him. Plus, _his left cheek hurt.. a lot.. he wondered if it was red now.._ “Next time, solve your love problem yourself without having to kiss someone and someone had to get slapped- Just saying.. Other people wouldn’t appreciate it, I don’t.” Alec shrugged as he started to walk away.

“Hopefully there wouldn’t be a next time, Darling. You saved me. You are my hero.” Magnus inhaled sharply.

Alec mocked at the sentence and gave an eye-roll while he took out a 50 dollars note from his wallet to place it on the counter and turned his back to the counter.

“Hold on, There is no way I am letting you go like this. All because of me.” The man inhaled and grabbed on Alec’s sleeve. He grabbed Alec’s wallet to place the dollar note back inside of his wallet as well. “Come with me. My apartment is the nearest to the bar and I can drive. Let me arrange to clean your clothes, and change into something. Let me make it up for you.” He asked again with his beautiful eyebrows furrowed, almost pleading to say yes.

Honestly, Alec was so done with everything, but there was something about the man that he couldn’t say no to. He was handsome, tall and lean built but the most beautiful caramel sun-kissed skin tone he had ever seen. It attracted him too much and he couldn’t stop staring at his sun-kissed colour compared to his own pale and white one. His eyes were mesmerizing with glittery eye makeup and his hair styled into spikes with red streaks. His choices of clothing and accessories are very much interesting, much pleasing to his eyes. His eyes... _His eyes were looking into Alec... deep down into his bone and directly into his soul…_ Perhaps he could understand his pain.  

“Okay…” Alec sighed. “But I need to go in a few hours. Please don’t make me regret it..” Alec replied with a whim..

“Never, my dear. I am terribly sorry. And I am so grateful you take up my offer. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be able to sleep.” The man let out a relieved breath.

“If you can’t sleep… you deserve it..” Alec rolled his eyes but he let the man take him by his arm to the door.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I feel like it is not so fair for Alec. Hopefully we will see where it goes. ♥♥♥  
> Leave your thoughts and comments. Your comments are love.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loveee. （*´▽｀*）♡  
> Tell me your thoughts of this. ♡♡♡


End file.
